The present invention relates generally to fan systems. More particularly, this invention pertains to a camouflaged outdoor fan system.
Camouflaged fan systems used to generate air streams are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. D245,511, issued to Lewis on Aug. 23, 1977 and entitled xe2x80x9cCombined Furniture Commode and Room Fan,xe2x80x9d discloses a fan system that includes a fan mounted in a lower portion of a commode. U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,496, issued to Bussard on Jun. 28, 1988 and entitled xe2x80x9cCabinet With Built-In Fan,xe2x80x9d discloses a fan system that includes a fan installed inside a cabinet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,027, issued to Wong on Feb. 6, 1990 and entitled xe2x80x9cDouble-Effect Table With Heating And Cooling Purposes,xe2x80x9d teaches the use of a fan installed in a foot stand support for a table.
None of the above-referenced patents, however, suggest or teach a camouflaged fan system suitable for generating air streams outdoors. In addition, ceiling fan systems, which are also known in the art and are used to provide air streams outdoors during hot summer days, are not always suitable for outdoor cooling.
First, ceiling fan systems are typically mounted above an area to be cooled on a house, building, or some other type of support structure. In some cases, however, the use of a ceiling fan is not possible because the area to be cooled is not located close to a support structure. More importantly, in other cases, the appearance of a ceiling fan is simply undesirable.
What is needed, then, is an outdoor fan system for generating air streams that does not require a support structure, such as a house or building, and that does not have the appearance of a conventional ceiling fan system.
The present invention satisfies the above-referenced need using a camouflaged outdoor fan system that includes a housing, a fan (or air blower) inside the housing, and a camouflaged lid removably connected to the housing. The housing is adapted to be buried in the ground, either partially or completely, and is water, mildew, and ultraviolet light resistant. The housing is also soundproof in order to reduce noise generated by the fan. The fan is operable to generate an air stream by drawing air in through a lid air inlet port defined in the camouflaged lid and blowing air out through a lid air outlet port defined in the camouflaged lid.
In one embodiment, the camouflaged outdoor fan system of the present invention includes a housing, a fan, and a simulated rock lid. In a second embodiment, the system of the present invention includes a housing, a fan, and a planter lid, i.e., a lid that includes one or more plants. In a third embodiment, the system includes a housing, a fan, and a promotional sign lid. In a fourth embodiment, the present invention includes a housing, a fan, and a deck mount lid adapted to be mounted beneath a deck. In a fifth embodiment, the system of the present invention includes a housing, a fan, and a fence mount lid adapted to be connected to the backside of a fence.
All of the above-referenced embodiments may also include optional equipment, such as a water-misting device, an evaporative cooling assembly, a heater, an oscillating air stream directional guide, a variable speed fan, a remote control system, temperature switches, humidity switches, rain gauge switches, solar cells, a DC power source, or some combination thereof.
The present invention can be used in a variety of locations. For example, the present invention can be used in residential gardens and backyards, sports arenas, amusement parks, greenhouses, municipal parks, national parks, state parks, zoos, national monuments, outdoor restaurants, fishing piers, boat docks, campsites, or recreational vehicles (RVs). In addition, the present invention can be used around pools, decks, patios, walkways, movie theater waiting lines, outdoor automatic teller machines (ATMs), car washes, schools, daycares, kennels, barns and downtown shopping areas along sidewalks. In short, the present invention may be used anywhere there is a need for outdoor cooling.